


Surprise Date

by tommyshaw



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyshaw/pseuds/tommyshaw
Summary: Sam surprises Kurt by taking him to a special place.





	Surprise Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Glee fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! :) I imagine they're camping in Hocking Hills State Park (in southeastern Ohio.)

“Okay, you can open your eyes now,” Sam said as he shut off his pickup truck. Kurt opened his eyes to see that the two of them were sitting in the what seemed like the middle of nowhere. All he could see through the windshield was near total darkness and the vague outlines of trees.

“Not that I don’t trust you or anything but...where the hell are we? _Oh god,_ I hope you’re not like, planning to murder me or something.” Kurt looked at Sam with a somewhat fearful expression on his face.

“What? _God, no!_ I know we’ve only been dating for a couple weeks, but I wanted to surprise you. Here…” Sam reached behind him and pulled a bouquet of roses from the seat behind him. Kurt gasped.

“Oh my gosh, thank you so much...” Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “You’re so sweet...nobody’s done anything like this for me before.”

“That’s just the beginning. C’mon, get out of the car.” The two of them opened their doors and stepped out. The sky was a thick navy blanket absolutely teeming with stars, a sight straight off the cover of National Geographic.

“My dad used to take me camping here when I was little. I know it’s not much, but I wanted to share it with you.” Sam looked over at Kurt, who was staring at the sky with his mouth agape.

“Are you kidding? This is _everything._ It even makes up for having to keep my eyes shut for two and a half hours.” Kurt chuckled.

“Yeah, heh, I didn’t remember the trip being that long. I totally would have let you open your eyes if I had known...Oh, wait, I have one last surprise for you.” Sam walked around to the back of his truck and put down the tailgate, revealing a mattress and his guitar lying in the bed. “We don’t have to like, do anything, but if you want we could chill-”

“I’d like that very much.”

Sam hopped up onto the mattress and extended a hand, which Kurt graciously took. The two of them plopped down on the bed, moving the guitar out of the way. Sam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you.” Sam smiled.

“I love you too. You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.” Kurt replied, smiling back.

“Aren’t I also the only boyfriend you’ve ever had?”

“That doesn’t matter. You’re the best.”

Sam sat up a bit and picked up his guitar. He strummed and began to sing:

_“You fill up my senses, like a night in a forest,_  
_Like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain,_  
_Like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean,_  
_You fill up my senses, come fill me again._

_Come let me love you, let me give my life to you_  
_Let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms,_  
_Let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you,_  
_Come let me love you, come fill me again…”_

He stopped playing and looked down to see a sleeping Kurt. Sam chuckled and kissed his forehead.


End file.
